The Orient Sun
by Veerii
Summary: My own sequel of "Breaking Dawn". Renesmees POV Renesmee & Jacob? Love?
1. Chapter 1

I lied in my bed and tried to fall asleep. But I had to think constantly of Jacob. I didn't saw him, since I was a baby, but I can remember him very well. He was my sun, just like for my mum. I wish I could see him. Talk with him. Even if it would be only for a moment. Lost in my thoughts , I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed about the thing that tortures me almost every day. The memory of Jake.

I was on the beach in LaPush – with Jacob. We laughed, talked and fooled around. He looked exactly the same, as I remembered him. Every time I looked at Jake, I felt warmth around me. "Nessie. I have to tell you something…" But I couldn't hear Jacob anymore. I woke up. After I opened my eyes, I stayed a little bit longer in bed, till I heard a weird noise. I sat up and looked around my room. It wasn't small. The walls were painted green, my favourite colour. There was a bed, a big desk with a computer on it and a closet, that almost explode. Alice bought me, every time she goes shopping, new clothes.

Now I noticed that someone was sitting in my chair. I recognized him. Jacob! I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I didn't let him go. I felt how his facial expression turned into a wide grin, that I've missed. "Oh, Jake! Is it really you?! Where were you the whole time? Why weren't you ever here? I've missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry. I've missed you too, you can't even imagine how much."

"Come with me. We have to tell the others, that you're here." I noticed his sad and tortured facial expression. It was similar the face of my father, when he was worried. I wonder if Jake regrets, that he left me and Bella. I wanted to bolster him up and prove otherwise, but I didn't have the guts.

And besides that Jake had to go to the others.

We entered the living room. My father turned first, then my mother. She froze, when she saw Jake. They looked a little time at each other, as suddenly Bella jumped off the couch and hugged him.

Now I looked at my father. He was smiling, but probably mainly because his Bella was happy. Or maybe he was also happy to see Jacob?

I looked at Jake and noticed that he relaxed. He was relieved. Just like me. Finally Jacob was here. It was like someone had met my wish.

"It smells like dog.", said Rosalie, with a smile on her face.

She looked at me. I rolled my eyes, but had to laugh anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day since Jake came back, but it seems to me like in donkey's years. We told each other almost everything, so that we just look at each other. We are grinning at each other. Now it was the perfect opportunity to ask him, what I want to know.

"Jake, where have you been all the time? We were all worried."

This beautiful instant disappeared, when I asked him about that. I can see, that he doesn't like my question, but I really have to know it.

"I was in LaPush all along. I couldn't go without knowing, if you are OK. First your mother didn't like it, you know, that I was imprinted on you and.."

I interrupt him. "Wait. Imprinted? On me? What does that mean? Is it concerned with the werewolf thing?" Jake looks surprised and confused.

"Bella didn't tell you?" Now I'm becoming a little bit anxious. "What?!"

Jake takes a deep breath and explains: "That I'm imprinted on you means – even if it is pretty crazy – that you're everything to me. I would do everything for you, I care for you, so that you're fine. It doesn't matter if you need a friend, a brother or a dad – I would be everything. And that your mother didn't like first, so I haven't been around here a long time. Even if it was hard for me to stay away from you so long. I never knew, when you've been fine and when not. That was terrible."

I don't know what to say, so we keep silent for a while.

"So…ähm..I think I need.…a shower." Jake grimaces. "In the middle of the day?"

I have to consider a reasonable answer. Quickly! "Yeah…It's really warm in here, don't you think? I have to…cool down."

I turn in the direction of the bath, but I see a wide grin though. _His _grin.

After my refreshing shower I am alone in my room. That gives me clearance to think about Jakes words. I lie down on my bed.

And then I fell into a deep sleep.

_I am in a forest – no it's LaPush. Everything looks so foreign to me. A big, blue house attracts my attention. There are standing a young man entwined around a woman. _

_I know him. This attitude and the hair – Jacob! It's him! "Jake! Jacob!" _

_I am calling loudly, but he doesn't hear me. I notice that the woman whispers something to Jake. And now they're changing the direction – the direction to me!_

_Maybe he heard me. They approach with every second. The woman is beautiful. I think I know her eyes, though I have never seen them. They walk past me! For no reason! _

_But not only that depresses me. Jake looks so happy. He beams at the woman. Without knowing it, I am jealous. But I really don't know why._

_Suddenly I hear Jacob calling my name behind me. I turn immediately and see how Jake names the woman Renesmee. Slowly it downs on me. He can't see me, because __**I'm **__the woman next to him._

_I can't believe that. Suddenly somebody galvanizes me. No! – I don't want to wake up yet!_

_I almost start up from my sleep as I – pretty blurry – hear what Jake is saying to the "future-Renesmee": I love you._

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"This obviously was Alice' voice. She jiggles me, so that I fall out of my bed. "Relax! Okay! I'm awake. Thank you very much!, I said – almost shouting – with an overslept voice.

"My pleasure!"

"Oh – it was sure a pleasure for you!", I mutter, knowing that Alice would hear this.

Pleased by the fact, she woke me up (not gently at all!), and with a wide grin on her face, she hops (almost dancing!) happily out of my room.

And I have peace and quiet – finally.


End file.
